


Smoke and Ambrosia (Reylo Microfics Summer 2020)

by midwinterspring



Series: midwinterspring's smol stories [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Eurovision references, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Maker culture, Monster Rey, No Pregnancy, Tentacle!Rey, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Rey, f/f reylo, knives out references, mentions of peril on the ocean, shapeshifter Rey, the author really likes limestone, there are zambonis in canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/pseuds/midwinterspring
Summary: Microfics written to prompts from @reylomicrofics, originally posted on Twitter May-August 2020. Arranged by AU.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: midwinterspring's smol stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. From "As Certain Dark Things"

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing moodboard by KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash!
> 
> ****

**June 17: Zamboni**

Kylo sighs. "They'll say we might as well smooth down Hoth with a Zamboni, or boil Kef Bir dry..."

Rey decides this is not the time to mention they have planet-destroying superweapons that could do just that - at least the boiling part. He'll probably hear her through the bond anyway. Instead she says, "With a what?"

"A Zamboni. A machine used to smooth ice, for cold weather sports."

Rey raises an eyebrow.

Kylo takes the datapad they had been using to review proposals for irrigating desert planets in the Outer Rim, and finds a picture. "Like this."

Rey looks at it, trying to imagine the mechanisms beneath the bulky hull, and how she would take it apart. "When did you see one? I didn't realize you were interested in cold weather sports."

"Well, not exactly. My...family went. With a bunch of other Senators and their families. It was the opening game of the hockey league on Chandrila." He finds a video to show her—people in padded outfits with long sticks, chasing a small round object on the ice. "A good memory, actually.

She knows how few of those he has, from that time in his life. "Would you want to go again?"

"Sure, why not? That doesn't exactly seem high priority, though." He switches back to the irrigation proposals.

"Not immediately, no." Rey flips through the images and diagrams, and points to one. "I'm taking that one off the list - clearly, none of the people involved have ever lived in a desert. The rest are fine, and worth running as pilot studies. They'll take just a fraction of our military budget to test. Even run at full scale, most will cost less than a single Xyston-class Star Destroyer and do a better job of preventing unrest. People just need to be able to eat."

She can tell Kylo is impressed. "Well, you are the one who will be talking to Pryde about this..."

"I'm looking forward to it." She grins sharply. "So. Hockey. Remember our Chief of Staff discussing how we should give people more chances to see us? Occasions to be seen as heads of state, other than Sith ceremonies on Exegol?"

Kylo nods.

"He was suggesting things like the opera, or the ballet, or civic occasions, on planets where we would be welcome. But what about sports? What about hockey, for example?"

"The biggest league is on Coruscant."

"Which has just joined us."

Kylo raises an eyebrow. "I like the way you think."

 _I know that_ , Rey says through the bond. 

**Jul. 26: Sweat**

Rey knocks Kylo's practice saber out of his hands, then drops hers. With the Force and her hands on his shoulders, she pins him to the ground, straddling him. She bends down, her hood fallen back from her face and tendrils of hair escaping from her bun.

Her Force signature is pure feral passion, reverberating between them in the bond. He loves seeing her like this. As she brings her mouth close to his shoulder, he doesn't know if she's going to kiss him or bite him, and he would enjoy either.

Instead, she opens her mouth and extends her tongue. For a moment, her teeth appear pointed, not normal and human as he knows them to be. Starting from under his collar, she licks the sweat from his skin, tracing the path of the scar she gave him years ago.

A soft moan escapes his lips. She hums in pleasure, then kisses his forehead surprisingly gently.

She springs back from him, letting go of him in the Force as she calls her practice saber back to her hand. "More!" she growls

**Aug. 18: Smoke**

She bends over him. He smells the lingering incense smoke of Sith rituals mixed with the scent of leather from her gloves as she caresses his cheek. She is as beautiful and terrifying as the void of deep space, and she engulfs him completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These microfics are from the world of ["As Certain Dark Things"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731745). 
> 
> "Zamboni" was partially inspired by binge-watching The Crown. It takes place sometime between "The Only Stars that are Ours" and "In Secret, Between the Shadow and the Soul". The other two could take place pretty much any time after "The Only Stars that are Ours".


	2. Monster/Witch Rey AUs

**Jul. 18: Storm**

The storm came up suddenly. Rey observed the little fishing boat and its single occupant, her tentacles swirling below her the water's surface. The boat's mast had broken, and it was filling up with water.

Her kind drowned and destroyed, never rescuing humans.

She should swim away, and forget the man in the boat. It would all be over soon.

Instead, she swam closer. Another wave came up, and the boat leaned further over.

Rey surfaced next to the man. His panicked eyes met hers. "Come with me," she said. "I'll get you to safety."

She left him on a beach. He was unharmed, but seemed exhausted.

People found him, took care of him. Back on land, it all seemed like a dream. Until months later, walking on the beach, he saw her again swimming near the shore, and swam out to meet her.

**May 11: Magic**

They say the Lady of Black Roses lives in the half-ruined tower by the huge yew tree. They say she knows poisons and cures. They say her magic twists the shadows and captures the lightning.

Ben knows her as Rey, and she has captured his heart.

**Jun. 30: Form**

The hare with hazel eyes had been frightening the village's livestock again. Ben followed the tracks into the meadows surrounding the village and the dark woods beyond. Maybe he could find the hare's form. Maybe he could catch her.

The tracks stopped at an ancient, gnarled tree, and a woman with hazel eyes stood there. She was beautiful, and entirely naked.

"Art thou lost, Benjamin Solo?" she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Storm" is inspired by other stories of Tentacle!Rey, like ["Down Where it's Wetter"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724532) and "i found you", as well as lore about malevolent mermaids.
> 
> "Magic" is a peek at my Reylo Fanfiction Anthology story, ["Blue Butterflies and Black Roses"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075679/chapters/66110062).
> 
> "Form" is inspired by The VVitch as well as Irish stories of witches changing into hares.


	3. Modern Makerspace AU

**June 14: Build**

An orange and white robot rolls past Ben in the makerspace, followed by a woman with a remote control and an apologetic expression.

"Sorry...sorry..." she says. "BB-8 rolls so much better than I expected."

"A problem my robot doesn't currently have" says Ben.

"Oh? What are you building?"

"It's supposed to be a battlebot, for the MakerFest this summer. Right now, it's a pile of junk." He gestures at the wheels and motors on the table in front of him, next to a sketch he's made.

She frowns. "Hardly. May I?" She picks up a pen.

He nods.

She sketches a different chassis design. "This will be sturdier - and look more intimidating. You could try a stronger motor too - someone from last year's team just dropped off some in the other room. Just a thought." She puts down the pen and grab's BB-8's controller.

"Well anyway, let me keep working on this guy," she says, and attempts to steer the robot away.

"Thanks," says Ben. "By the way, I know your robot's name. What's yours?"

"I'm Rey."

**Jul. 4: Juice**

The maker in the next workspace over - Ben - is back. 

"Do you have a battery charger I can use? My robot's out of juice," he says.

"Sure," Rey says. She looks at his latest build, a rolling robot that looks a bit like a vintage BB-8. "Oh, cute."

"I was inspired." He grins.

**Jul. 5: Sand**

Rey concludes the wood shop tour with the finishing area. "Here we have different grits of sandpaper: coarse-"

"-Rough, and irritating," interrupts Ben.

She mock-glares at him, and continues.

So he's a Galaxy Wars fan, like her. She'll have to ask him about that later.

**Jul. 9: “Good Vibrations” (Song Prompt)**

The makerspace jam session is Ben's idea. He brings a ukulele he 3D printed. A few other makers bring guitars.

Of course Rey outclasses them all. She brings a theremin.

They end with a passable rendition of "Good Vibrations".

After everyone else leaves, Rey comes up to him. "Double date for BB-8 and D-O...and us? That is your rolling robot's name, right?"

He hadn't wanted to assume she had been flirting with him over the past few months. But apparently he read it right.

"Uh, yes. And yes!" he says.

**Jul. 25: Cone**

Rey checks her team's rocket from base to nose cone. Beside her, Ben is doing the same for his team's. They both step back to a safe distance for the ignition, their students nearby and excited for the launch.

"Who's getting closer to space today?" asks Ben.

"Me, obviously!" says Rey. "I mean, my team." "Trust you to turn engineering outreach into a competition," says Ben, but he's laughing. Everyone counts down together, "3-2-1-"


	4. Other Modern AUs

**June 13: Iris**

It's a crisp March day as Ben and Rey put on their hiking boots. "This is hiking weather?" Ben asks, a little doubtful.

"It'll be lovely," says Rey, zipping up her favorite hoodie.

Once on the hilly trail, they warm up a bit.

They admire the weathered grey rock formations by a stream bed that's just beginning to flow, now that there is rain and not snow.

"There!" says Rey, as they come around a bend in the trail. "That's why I wanted to come out today."

The ground beside the trail is full of sharp green leaves and lavender flowers. "Reticulated irises, out in the wild. They bloom early in the spring." She grins and takes pictures.

Ben grins too. The flowers are nice, but what he really likes is to see Rey happy.

"Okay," he says. "This was a good idea, after all."

**June 16: Aglow**

The stalactites were aglow in the cave's soft lighting. Rey grinned. She had never seen anything like this.

"And now, I'll turn off the lights, so you can experience complete darkness," said the cave guide. "Ready?"

"I'm ready," said Rey, and grabbed Ben's hand. 

**Jul. 19: Ambrosia**

Ben kisses her neck, then pauses. "Do you...smell like fruit salad?"

"It's a scent called Ambrosia," says Rey. "Thought I'd try it."

"Does what it says on the tin." Ben smells again, then licks her ear. "Am I going to be turned on in the fruit aisle now?"

  
  


**June 27: Time**

"It's almost time!" says their PR manager delightedly, as technicians check their mikes. The rest of the delegation bustles around them. Their stylist examines Ben's hair, and checks that Rey's dress is draping properly. Soon they'll be filmed walking in.

Rey knows that the video postcards will play, the broadcasters will comment for all their different audiences, and then it's the moment they've been rehearsing for: their performance in the Grand Final of the Eurovision Song Contest.

"And don't forget," says her and Ben's PR manager. "Act like you like each other! You need to sell the romance of your duet! You've gotten such great press so far. This could be the UK's year!”

Ben has gotten most of the press, after representing Australia a few years ago. Rey tries not to be resentful, and smiles at him as they wait for their cue. She can pretend to like him for 3 minutes, and hopefully 3 minutes next year if they win.

She expects him to scowl as usual, but instead he grins. "I'll do my best."

"3, 2, 1..." The cameras roll.

  
  


**Jul. 2: Heat**

The scoreboard listed the times for each heat. Rey had won the first one. Her rival, Beth Organa, from Chandrila University, had won the second.

She smirked at the other woman as the swimmers all got settled on their starting blocks. "Two out of three..."

**Jul. 16: Watermelon**

Detective Benoit Solo examines the empty glass display case. Around it, cases of diamond jewelry are untouched, more valuable than what was stolen. "The thief wasn't looking for easy money," he mutters to himself. "Perhaps they wanted something unique." 

In a nondescript apartment far away, Rey holds up the stolen necklace. The light shines pink and green through the chain of watermelon tourmaline slices of rare size and clarity.

It was a fitting challenge. She plans her next heist, and wonders if she will be found. 

  
  


**May 18: Drive**

He slides the flash drive over to her.

"You sure?" Rey asks.

"I'm sure," he says. "All the financials for First Order Industries, evidence of all the cover-ups. It's all on there."

This could change everything. It's more than a news story.

If it checks out, some powerful people are going to be in trouble. If they figure out who shared the info... (And how many other people had his access?)

She makes up her mind in an instant. "Ben, come with me. I need to look through this, and you'll need to lie low."

She gets up from the table in the back of the little cafe, putting the flash drive safely in her pocket.

He looks around slowly, then looks back at her, shrugs, and nods.


	5. Other Canonverse AUs

**Jul. 9: Buzzing**

The Resistance base is buzzing around them, but Rey doesn't care who's watching. She pulls Ben into a hug and kisses him.

"Just glad you're here," she says when they pull apart, answering his unspoken question.

"Yeah, me too," he says.

**Jul. 30: Luminous**

"Somewhere green," is Rey's request.

They discuss. They choose Takodana. Ben wants to take Maz up on her invitation to help rebuild.

Starlines streak by outside the Falcon's cockpit. Inside, between Rey and Ben, the bond is just as luminous.

**June 25: Moodboard Prompt**

The mountains above the high desert cradle an improbable oasis. Two dozen different kinds of fruit and vegetables grow near a domed concrete home, like a grounded spaceship.

Rey didn't think she'd ever want to see desert again. But here, with Ben, is different.

**Jul. 21: Equator**

This time, the Falcon lands properly.

Jannah had shown Rey the maps she and her friends had made of the currents around Kef Bir's equator. But when Rey and Ben take a boat out on a rare calm day, they don't need a map. They can sense the lightsaber where it rests on the bottom of the ocean, its cracked crystal humming faintly to them both.

It's the easiest thing to use the Force, together, to lift it to the surface. Rey catches it, and places it in Ben's hand. If a stone could sigh, it does.

"Do you think it can be fixed? Healed?" he asks.

"Of course," says Rey. "It can be whole again." She answers the question he doesn't ask. "You, my love, can be whole, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these could be sequels to ["To Hold and Give Light"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592875) and all but "Equator" could also be sequels to ["Love, but it's so slashed and torn"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831247).

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/midwintersprin1)!


End file.
